Ararat
He is co-owned by User:Sonicthefox19 and User:WildernessRescuerJonathan. In my universe, he ages by human years and can eat chocolate. But in the stories Wilderness has done, he ages by dog years. Ararat is a kind dog at heart, although he has learned to be somewhat hard hearted during his stay at the pound. He takes care of younger dogs like they are his own pups, he tries to keep them out of trouble as much as possible. Ararat doesn't express his fear very openly and will appear to be absolutely calm while the actual fact is he's about to jump from his skin in fright. He loves to drive motorcycles and doing stunts on them. Ararat was born at a mountain rescue center in the far northern reaches of Alaska where only skiers, hunters, and the occasional adventured ever roamed. He liked to play with his sister Everest but one day as they were playing tag along a tall cliff on the edge of the sea Ararat accidentally knocked Everest over the edge when he tagged her. Throwing himself over the edge after her, he saw nobody in the air. All too late, he spotted that she had caught herself and had climbed back up. Finally, he crashed into a snow bank at the bottom of the cliff. Scrambling out of the snow, he was just in time to feel the big drop as the snow covered ice shelf he had landed on fell into the sea and floated away. After a few days of floating away at sea, he was picked up by a passing ship that took him to an animal shelter in Philadelphia. There he was adopted by a very rich man who took him everywhere on his motorcycle. He was enjoying life until his owner was caught in a wreck and died. The man’s wife sold him to somebody else who kept him for 3 months before dumping him into the dog pound. Here Ararat accidentally blew his secret of talking so he was transferred to another dog pound where he was kept in a pit to keep him a secret. For a bit he was kept here before being transferred to another dog pound where he meets Ranger and Zuma. In Sonic's fanon He shows up one day when Marshall is trapped in a hole. He helps save Marshall and becomes a member of the Paw Patrol. He first appears at the age of 15, which is a bit young for him to be travelling like he is. But he has his reasons and he never shows fear, so it's hard to tell if that ever made him nervous to travel alone like that. Ararat left side has pretty average looking for a Siberian Husky with grey patches at random spots, His right side has brown patches on his back legs, a brown patch on his ribs, and a stripe that runs parallel with the golden stripe. A golden stripe starts at his nose continues down his back and ends at the tip of his tail. A white chest an underbelly, but the brown patches cover it here and there. He has blue eyes and a black collar. *Birthday: October 8 Fears *Snow *Heights Random *He loves motorcycles Known Family *Rainier - Dad *Shasta - Mom *Kilimanjaro - Brother *Everest - Sister Friends *Zuma *Ranger Sonic's Canon Story Line [[Pups and the entrance of a husky.|'Pups and the entrance of a husky.']]' {Debut in Sonic's}' Pups and the mysterious russell Pups and Robby's first Christmas ''' Wilderness' Canon Story Line *Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 4 {Debut in Wilderness'}' *'Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 5 ''' Ararat.png|Ararat drawn by me. Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Characters Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan OCs Category:Good Category:Male Character Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Co-owned Category:Co-owned Pups